


Номер 45981

by tsepesh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Передачи для заключенных обязательно подвергаются досмотру. Весьма строгому досмотру.





	Номер 45981

Название: Номер 45981  
Автор: WTF Victor Hugo 2015  
Бета: WTF Victor Hugo 2015  
Размер: драббл (432 слова)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Жавер и пр.  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: общий  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Для голосования: #. WTF Victor Hugo 2015 - работа "Номер 45981"

 

\- Что здесь происходит?! – донесся от двери начальственный рык старшего надзирателя Жавера.  
Коллеги-тюремщики от звука подпрыгнули, затем обернулись и, пытаясь не смеяться уж слишком явно, протянули старшему надзирателю какую-то вскрытую плоскую коробку. Надзиратель коробку принял, осмотрел, увидел заглавие и имя автора на затертой обложке и вопросил:  
\- Что за книга?  
\- Прислали номеру 45981, господин старший надзиратель, - отрапортовал один из присутствовавших. – Первый раз, если позволите, такое вижу, чтобы каторжникам книги присылали.  
\- Да ему, наверное, на самокрутки или ещё что, - предположили из угла комнаты.  
\- Теперь вот не знаем, что делать, господин старший надзиратель, - продолжил первый докладчик. – Вроде и не запрещено, но мало ли, что там в ней написано, господин старший надзиратель.  
Жавер ещё раз осмотрел книгу. На обложке значилось «Пьер Корнель. Опыты» и ничего это ему не говорило. Голос из угла – уже другой – тем временем начал рассказывать, как ему в детстве мама читала сказки из похожей книги.  
\- Да прекрати, твоя мама и читать-то не умела, поди, а если б умела, то что бы ты здесь в Тулоне делал?  
-Умела и между прочим, меня научила! Я эти сказки с пяти лет всем своим младшим братьям-сестрам читал!  
\- Да ты кроме сказок ничего и не читал с тех пор!  
Голос-из-угла смутился и начал что-то бормотать о газетах. Жавер строго оглядел всех надзирателей в комнате:  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что никто из вас эту, - он указал жестом на книгу, которую все ещё держал в руках, - писанину не читал?  
Собравшиеся заговорили, в основном о том, что кроме газет – самых что ни на есть патриотических и не подрывающих морали – отродясь ничего не читали и не желают. Какой-то юный голос вякнул что-то о начинающем поэте, его быстро заткнули – во избежание. Жавер ещё раз оглядел собравшихся, вздохнул и принял решение:  
\- Книгу я забираю для ознакомления с содержанием и вынесения дальнейшего решения по номеру 45981. Если это – что-то подозрительное, то его надлежит примерно наказать. Все свободны.  
Надзиратели, приглушенно обсуждая начальство, не оставившее книгу им самим не самокрутки, потянулись к выходу из комнаты. Тот самый юнец, который начал говорить по поэтов, робко остановился около Жавера и, на всякий случай вытянувшись во фрунт, осмелился спросить:  
\- Господин старший надзиратель, а если в книге не будет крамолы, можно мне будет тоже… с ней… ознакомиться?  
\- Зачем вам это, надзиратель Ласье? - смерил его подозрительным взглядом Жавер.  
\- Читать, господин старший надзиратель, - почти бормотание. – Чтобы совсем неучем не быть, господин старший надзиратель, - испугался, что ответил слишком дерзко, Ласье.  
Жавер неожиданно для него оскалился практически дружелюбно:  
\- Этак вы и до начальника тюрьмы дослужитесь, надзиратель Ласье. Ладно, будет вам почитать, если конфисковать не придется.  
\- Спасибо, господин старший надзиратель, - обрадовался Ласье и заторопился вслед за остальными. Жавер хмыкнул ему вдогонку и потом ещё месяц проверял содержание книги.


End file.
